<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Ministry by megumiai30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223705">At the Ministry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30'>megumiai30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bureaucracy, Complete, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, METI, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karma has to pull an all-nighter againist his will, and he has to work instead of being with his family, he is met with some welcoming guests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Family Is [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello mina san! Today I wanted to upload a family future post-canon of the Akabane family. I won't say anything more, on with the story!</p><p>Keep yourselves safe during this time of global pandemic! </p><p>megumiai30</p><p>Karma and Okuda are 34, Makoto, 8 Ai and Haruhi:6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma had seen the sun set as he stayed at the Ministry because he had a document to type for his minister for the Budget Committee tomorrow, a committee where ministers, including the prime minister were questioned about… anything by the opposition. </p><p>Thus, the ministers had to be on top of everything concerning their ministry that they were in charge of and that included his minister, who was a leading faction head of his party, the party which had ruled Japan for over 50 years at a time and had taken back power three years ago, in an election where Terasaka won as a MP for that party. </p><p>Good for him. Karma grumbled. He wasn’t a lowly bureaucrat anymore, but still even though he was infamous for his sharp and strict handling of his subordinates, he was still a good and compassionate boss, a natural leader, and he didn’t want to burden them with this stupid paperwork that had to be done. </p><p>But he sighed, he thought that he should of left this up to one of his subordinates because this was the day he had promised he’d be home early. His wife had took the news that he was pulling an all-nighter with a sigh, “Karma-kun… just assure me that you’re not overworking yourself, okay?”</p><p>He smiled. He thanked his wife for her broad understanding, but his children felt like they were upset with it. They were looking forward to play with their father. </p><p>He sighed once more, thinking about his family. Why the heck did he become a bureaucrat again? His family? Yes, part of it, as a father, but another part of him because he wanted to help others who were less privileged, and it felt this minister wasn’t doing his job. </p><p>He took his glasses off, taking a rest by closing his eyes for a little bit from the bright screen. He thought of his children, how he wanted to see them. Makoto, his eight year old son, Ai and Haruhi, his six year old twin daughters, and his wife Okuda…. </p><p>He chuckled at the thought of them, and thought he was becoming delirious when he heard a voice that sounded like his daughter, “Papa…”</p><p>It became louder, “Papa….?”</p><p>Much more pronounced, “Papa? Hello??” He heard his three children call him and he saw his children and his wife looking down on him. </p><p>“Manami! Kids! What are you doing here??” He exclaimed, his gold eyes gaining their luster once again. </p><p>The four giggled and his daughters hugged him, “We wanted to see you, and mama said we’d come here!”</p><p>He stood up, holding his daughters on each of his shoulders, fist bumping his son, who returned it with much love towards his father, and a giggling Okuda looked on. </p><p>“Good evening, sir. I hope you can spare us a few minutes,” She curtsied and Karma smirked.</p><p>“Always, my lady.” He replied, and they brought some chairs and shared a snack of sandwiches and for Karma, Okuda had packed some coffee and for the kids, they drank their favorite drink.</p><p>“So, what brings you guys to my office?” He asked after a moment of silence. </p><p>Okuda started to talk until their daughter Ai beat her to it, “We wanted to see you, papa!” </p><p>Karma stared at gold eyes that were identical to him, and they replied with a giggle. He nearly shed some tears until his teasing out-going side won over and he snickered, “Really? I always thought you liked to see your friends instead of your old pops here.” </p><p>The family laughed and Ai flustered returned back with a smirk, “No, they can’t come close to you papa, and admit it, you wanted to see mama too, right?” </p><p>Okuda, Haruhi, and Makoto laughed as they witnessed the battle of wits between the two. Ai had inherited Karma’s personality when it came to dealing with other people and his looks. </p><p>Makoto chuckled, “Well pops, looks like you scored even with Ai.” </p><p>Okuda giggled. Karma kissed her suddenly, causing the children to groan, “Ew!” </p><p>“Well, now I’ve won.” He declared and his wife chuckled. </p><p>The three sighed and Okuda asked her children, “What’s the matter? Can’t stand to see us like this?” </p><p>Makoto answered with eyes identical to Okuda’s, “No kaasan, it’s just that you and tousan are well…”</p><p>“Fun!” Haruhi finished her older brother’s sentence. Karma laughed and then his face fell, “Everyone.” The four of them looked at their family head who looked like he was guilt struck. </p><p>"Karma-kun, what’s the matter?” Okuda asked her husband, her hand touching his cheek. </p><p>“I know I promised that I’d come home early, and well…” He trailed off. </p><p>Haruhi went over and kissed her father’s cheek, “It’s okay, papa. We know you’re busy.”</p><p>Makoto said, “Tousan, thank you for working like this…”</p><p>Okuda merely nodded, chuckling, and Karma then felt the tears come to his eyes. He swatted them away until Ai commented, “Look, papa’s crying!” </p><p>“I am not!” He retorted and the whole family laughed. </p><p>Karma thanked that he had such a family and he suddenly felt empowered to finish the document for the idiotic minister tomorrow. </p><p>So this is what it meant to be a parent….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>